What I meant to say
by Shadowsofhope
Summary: Starfire and Robin get into an argument after Star decides to go on a date with Speedy. Will Robin ever be able to tell her how he feels?...RobStar


**What I Meant to say…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…**

A note to all my selfish motive readers, it is probably going to be a while till I get the next update up, I lost my notebook with my story in it…

Okay this is just something I thought of while being completely bored.

A/N: the italics are thoughts.

* * *

"You're going WHERE?" Robin's voice boomed through the Tower. Robin and Starfire had been in an argument for at least an hour, or what seemed like an eternity for Raven. "On a date with speedy. Why do you care?" Starfire yelled back at him from across the kitchen counter, where they had recently relocated from within the halls.

"It's not like he's some villains' son, like kitten"

"Number 1, Kitten wasn't, isn't a guy and I didn't willingly go on a date with her and Number 2, Speedy's on our team! You know I don't like Titans dating Titans." Robin spoke getting softer at the last sentence. It was as if he had just condemned himself.

Realizing she should leave the room now, Raven let herself dissolve through the floor and into her room. Those two are going to need some privacy and she was going to need a whole bottle of aspirin.

"Oh, And I guess that is because "the bat" has taught you to be a selfish, insensitive, Clorbag! You don't want us to date others because you are not capable of such emotions without a heart." Starfire yelled without the slightest hint of caring for Robin. After a few moments of silence, of which Robin was still shocked, Starfire walked over to the doors and looked back at her Leader. "I must go and get ready for my date" With that she left the room and headed down to her room.

Still standing there, Robin felt he had not only lost the argument, but Starfire as well. As if on cue, Raven came up from the floor, sensing it was safe to grab some aspirin for her ever growing headache. "You know you can't stop her from going on that date." Her voice semi-startled Robin. "I know, and I didn't think that would. But maybe she's right."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven couldn't help but agree more. "That Kitten is actually a guy?"

"Yeah-_and that I don't have a heart_" keeping the last statement in his head, Raven could still hear his thought. "Great now they're going to be like this for weeks…I better get some more aspirin just in case."

**With Starfire**

Speedy had picked Starfire up a few minutes after she had left Robin in the kitchen. They had went out to dinner and were now currently at the movie theatre waiting in line for tickets. She was trying to have a good time but the image of her and robin arguing and the things she said to him kept popping up in her mind. After a while, Speedy began to catch on to star's strange behavior. Concerned he asked her if everything was alright. She merely nodded, not wanting to explain to him, her argument with Robin even though she desperately needed to talk to someone about it. He simply shrugged and discarded the matter. Looking back at Speedy, she thought of how he and Robin looked the same, but didn't act the same. Speedy wasn't as caring as he came off to be, if anything whipping out a mirror and fixing his hair every five minutes wasn't necessarily touching to the girl you're with.

"Speedy, I am going to go sit over there on that bench. My feet are beginning to hurt" she said as an excuse to think by herself. "Okay" he responded without looking away from the mirror in his hand.

"_I do not think I should have been so hard on Robin. I have begun to feel the guilty. I believe that when I go home I shall make things right with him."_

Starfire was about to join Speedy again when she saw him talking and flirting with some other girl in front of him the same way he had done with her. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Starfire walked up to him and smacked him across the face. "I am going home now; I believe you will have a better time with her than with me." Starfire said through tears.

She ran through the streets until she calmed down a little bit. Incapable of the "joy of flight" and not willing to swim to the towers' island, Starfire pulled out her communicator and called Robin. After a few moments the screen turned to Robins' face, which immediately turned to concern at the sight of Starfire crying.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" He asked, forgetting about their argument earlier that day. "Please Friend Robin, I wish for you to pick me up, for I can no longer summon the joy of flight to return home. I am a few blocks north of the theatre of movies."

Closing her communicator, Robin was already on his motorcycle and out towards her direction. "Speedy whatever you did to her I am going to kill you for it." Robin said to himself as he was flying through the cities streets.

Spotting a girl with auburn hair on the side of the street, Robin pulled over next to her. "Starfire?" he asked only to be greeted by a soft hug and a sobbing Tamaranean. "Robin, I am so sorry about earlier. You were right I should have never gone on the date with Speedy." She chocked out in between sobs. Instinctively he pulled her closer to him and began to awkwardly rub her back in an attempt to calm her down a little. Being so close to him, Starfire felt safer, and …loved. The crush she had on the boy wonder was beginning to come back with her failed attempt to smoother it with the date speedy had offered and from being held in his arms. A sudden thought came upon her and she looked up at Robin.

"I am wanting to go home now" He nodded and they both hopped on the R-Cycle. Driving back, Star felt her heart leap at having to hold on to Robin. As soon as they came home, Starfire went up to her room, asking to be left alone for a while. Robin on the other hand, went up to the rooftop to rethink the night's events; especially on what speedy might have done to hurt Starfire that much.

Watching the sun go down, he heard the roofs door swoosh open, followed by the small footsteps approaching him. Starfire. "Robin, do you mind if I join you?" She asked sounding somewhat troubled. "Sure thing Star, What's on your mind?"

"I was doing the thinking in my room for a while and I wish to ask you a question."

Turning his head to look at her, he waited for her question.

"Why did you not wish for me to date Speedy?" Confused at her repeated question, he was taken back for a moment. Taking notice of this Starfire simply continued on with her question. "I know the reasons from earlier but how did you know he was only a jerk"

"I didn't know."

"Then why did you try to stop me?"

"_this is your chance, You can't blow it this time! –**There is no way she is likes you that way. .**then that's a risk I'm going to have to take…"_

After a few moments hesitation, He finally spoke. "I-I…don't know" As soon as the words flew from his mouth, he mentally smacked himself. _"You idiot, you totally blew it!"_

"Oh, well then I shall talk to you later friend." Starfire said as she headed to the door. "Wait!" Star turned around only to be face-to-face with Robin. "I do know. I was jealous of Speedy…Because Star, I …" he stopped hesitantly, then looking into the expectant eyes of star he remembered that lovely phrase. Actions speak louder than words.

Gently, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist, and brought his face closer to hers. Her eyes closed completely, He brought his lips against her in a tender and passionate kiss. Breaking for air, he finally said those three words he had been dying to say. "I love you"

"I love you too" With that they kissed once again, not knowing of the resident empath watching them from the shadows._ "Beast Boy and Cyborg are going to flip when they hear about this"_

**The End**

* * *

This was my first kiss scene story. So please let me know what you guys think!

buckets of love!

Shadowsofhope


End file.
